My World Ends With You -- PewDiePie Love Sequel
by x3ylime
Summary: Maddison & Felix are back! They're bigger than ever now. But will moving to the UK put a hold on their relationship? - Sequel to I'm New To This.
1. Chapter 1: Fresh Start

I didn't ask for this life. I didn't ask to move half way across the world to live somewhere completely foreign. I didn't ask for people to know my name everywhere I went.

But that's how it is now.

My life was changing rapidly around me. But I was happy.

I huffed as I brought the last box up the stairs and set it on the ground.

"I gotta remember not to pack so much stuff!" I exclaimed.

The door to the bedroom swung upon to reveal his smiling face. To me, he was my boyfriend, Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg. But to the world, most importantly, 20 million bros, he was PewDiePie.

He was the number one subscribed channel on YouTube. He was in the big leagues.

And I was there beside him through everything.

I smiled at him and gave him a small peck on the lips. We had recently moved to Brighton in the United Kingdom to get away from our pasts.

I heard Maya and Edgar run into the room and laughed as they tackled each other to see who would beat who to my legs. Edgar, being the silly thing he is, tripped on his own feet and let Maya have the win. I scooped her up and held her in my arms as Felix began to pet her.

"You know, I can't thank you enough for doing this with me." He said.

"It's nothing. Really. I wanted to come with you." I replied.

"I just hope the internet connection is better." He said as he walked back into his game room.

I rolled my eyes. The internet was his top priority.

But I couldn't blame him. It had brought him to fame.

And it may have had a hand in giving me success as well.

All of our stuff was almost unpacked. I just had a few more boxes to unpack full of my clothes, shoes and knick knacks.

I sat on the floor and set Maya beside me as I grabbed my camera and began to record. I hadn't vlogged in awhile so I figured now would be just a good a time as any.

"Hey there everyone! Maddie here. I'm just here with all these boxes full of crap. I don't know where I'm gonna put everything. I'm doomed!"

I could hear Felix scream from the other room, obviously playing a horror game. I just laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Ignore him, guys." I said to the camera.

This was my crazy life.

**So how did you like it? Sorry it's so short. I was just trying to write a little introduction in there. I promise there will be some drama coming soon so look out for that. I won't make it boring :P Leave a heart or a comment if you enjoyed!**

**P.S. If Pewds and Marzia are moving from Brighton to somewhere else, I'm sorry! I was just trying to write around wherever they were recently. Lol.**


	2. Chapter 2: New Neighbor

"Whew! I'm finally done." I said.

I had thrown the last empty box into the corner and collapsed on the floor. Who knew unpacking could be so tiresome?

Edgar trotted over to me and laid on my stomach, licking my face.

I began to laugh, trying to get him away from my face. I couldn't help but love Edgar. Although he wasn't the brightest dog, he sure was cute.

I sat up and held the pooch in my arms, but he shook free of my grip and ran away to the game room. It was clear that he was liked more than I was to the dogs.

And I could see why. Felix loved the pugs as though they were his own children. Of course we weren't thinking about children anytime soon, but we had discussed it before.

We both wanted a family. Even if it wasn't together, having these dogs were practice for us.

I wanted to go talk to Felix, but I knew he was probably still recording.

I didn't like to disturb him whenever he was recording a video for the bros. I didn't want him to edit more than he had to. He already works really hard and I didn't want to be more of a burden to him.

Even though he wouldn't mind.

I was just standing up to stretch whenever our doorbell rang.

I walked over to the wooden door and opened it cautiously. I was hoping it wouldn't be a fan of mine or Felix.

Don't get me wrong, I LOVED my fans. I loved talking to them and so did Felix. But having your fans know where you live can be a serious problem.

You would be surprised to see the lengths people would go to to see their heroes.

Standing outside of the door was a man with a smile on his face. He appeared to be around my age and had dark brown hair and radiant green eyes.

I was almost lost in his gaze before I greeted him.

"Uhm, hello." I said nervously.

"Hi! So you're my new neighbor?" He said. His British accent dripped from every word he spoke.

I've always had a thing for accents, so of course this made him ten times more adorable.

I smiled, "Yeah. I'm Madison." I said while I extended my hand.

He took it and gave a sweet kiss on the top, making me want to swoon. He was such a gentleman.

"I'm Luke. I wanted to come meet my lovely new neighbor."

I blushed, "Oh, well thank you."

"Perhaps we could go out for some coffee sometime?" He asked with a smile.

That's when reality smacked me in the face.

"Maddie? Who is it?"

Felix had stopped his recording and walked up behind me and noticed the man still attached to my hand. Naturally, I let it drop as I looked at Felix and smiled.

"Felix, this is Luke. He's our new neighbor."

Felix looked at Luke and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, man." Felix said.

"Hey I know you, you're PewDiePie." Luke stated.

Felix laughed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, I am."

Luke smiled, "I'm a fan of yours. Congratulations on 20 million subscribers."

"Thank you." Felix said. "I try to do my best for the bros."

Luke nodded and the three of us grew silent. It was becoming awkward, so Luke took his leave.

Felix and I went back inside and shut the door.

"Well he seemed nice." Felix said.

I nodded, "Yeah."

_'Almost too nice.'_ My subconscious added.

"So, do you want to help me record a Pewds Does Everything?" He said with the trademark voice and fist gesture.

I giggled, "Sure."

I followed him into the game room to grab some equipment to record my favorite segment of Felix's channel.


	3. Chapter 3: An Invitation

The next morning, I was checking the mail whenever I noticed an invitation had been sent from California.

I shrugged my shoulders, not having any idea who it would have come from. But I smiled as I read that it was from Anthony and Kalel.

They had been engaged since the summer time when they were in Japan for a vacation. I thought they were such a cute couple!

Of course Felix and Anthony had already talked about the wedding and Felix confirmed that we were coming, but an invitation was still nice.

"Felix! We got an invitation to Kalel and Anthony's wedding!" I shouted so he could hear me.

He was in the game room, again, recording something for his channel.

"That's cool! What date is it?" He asked.

I checked on the back of the letter and saw the date and time were not for another few months or so.

"It's August 9th, on a Saturday." I said.

_**Okay, I don't know if that's actually the date or what. And I know this is January but let's pretend this story is taking place in the spring/summertime because winter sucks and we just want to fast forward from that? K? K.**_

He walked into the room and stretched out his arms.

"I can't believe they're actually getting married." He said.

Felix and I had never really talked about marriage ourselves. But we were nowhere near ready. He was in the prime of his career and I was too young. We had come to accept that and just stayed as a normal boyfriend/girlfriend. I was content with that, and so was he.

"I know. Anthony seems like such a ladies man. But Kalel seems to have tamed him pretty well."

He chuckled, "I suppose you're right."

"So I thought we could just stay at my parent's house while we're there so we could visit with them and not have to pay money for a hotel."

He frowned, "But I wanted alone time with you."

I rolled my eyes, "We live half way across the world from them! We have all the alone time we want now."

He rolled my eyes back at me to mock me. "Okay, so you're right. I guess we should visit with your parents anyways."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "They love you, babe. So it'll be no problem."

"I hope they do. I mean, they let you move here with me so I don't know why they wouldn't love me."

I chuckled, "That's true. Now go call Anthony or something and let him know we're coming."

He grabbed his phone and walked into the other room, starting his conversation while I went through the rest of our mail.

There had been a letter sent to us with no address on it.

Curious, I opened it and saw it was a welcome letter from Luke, our neighbor.

_'Wow. This guy seems awful friendly.' _I said to myself.

Maybe I was just over thinking the kindness of someone. It's just so hard to find good people nowadays.

I put the mail aside and decided to film a video showing our flat and all of the rooms we had.

It was more or less like a house warming, but for my viewers.

I set up the camera and would show the entire rooms of the house. Even the game room. The bros would love that.

When I was finished, I edited it and filmed an introduction and put in some text showing the details of the rooms.

I was still in the process of posting the video online whenever he snaked his arms around my neck and kissed my head.

"Hey, do you want to go get something to eat?" Felix asked.

"Yeah I'll go as soon as I put this video up."

I had been trying to get it to load for a good fifteen minutes now and the speed just wasn't picking up.

"What the hell is wrong with our internet?" I said.

I could feel Felix shrug his shoulders, "I don't know. Sometimes it will load really fast and sometimes it won't budge."

It was irritating that we both made a living on YouTube but we couldn't have decent internet access.

I sighed, "Oh well. Maybe it will load when we come back."

I stood up, grabbed my purse, and we left to get a bite to eat.

**LEAVE SUGGESTIONS FOR ME IN THE COMMENTS! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE HAPPEN IN THIS STORY! HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING! BYYYYEEEEE :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Food Fight!

We arrived at a little café that was down the street from our flat. The atmosphere was very homey.

Creme walls and wooden floors decorated the tiny restaurant and there was some soft Indie music playing through the speakers.

We went to the counter and ordered some sandwiches and coffee.

The girl who took our orders smiled as soon as she saw Felix. But she chose not to say anything, which was good for us.

It was getting harder and harder to go out in public without being noticed by thousands of bros. Of course Felix didn't mind. He loved his fans.

I didn't blame him for always stopping and taking pictures with them and signing autographs, but sometimes it's nice to just have some privacy.

We paid for our meals and took our seats in a booth in the corner of the tiny shop.

"She was totally a bro." I said to him as soon as we sat down.

He chuckled, "I know. I'm just glad she didn't flip out. Maybe I'll leave my autograph for her."

"That would be nice." I said.

Immediately, he pulled out one of the napkins from the dispenser and took a pen from his pocket. He doodled all over the napkin and signed it with his name at the bottom.

By the time he was done, he had drawn a brofist and a big smiley face to the side.

I giggled, "That's cute."

"Thanks. I try." He said before laughing and running it up to the counter to the girl.

She blushed ten shades of red and smiled whenever he handed her the napkin.

Fangirls don't make me jealous. I've gotten over that because I'm sure there are boys who would love to meet me out there from my videos. So it wouldn't be fair of me to get jealous over things like that.

Our food was brought out to our table soon and we began to eat.

"Hey, Maddie." Felix said.

"What?" I said, my mouth full of food.

He laughed, "You have a little bit of something riiiiight here."

And with that being said, he stuck a dab of ketchup on my nose.

I swallowed my food and grinned. He was in for it now.

"Oh yeah? Well you have something riiiight here!" I said as I put some ketchup on his face and sat some potato chips on his head.

He began to laugh and threw some of his chips at my face, aiming for my nose. Soon, we were in hysterics and were covered in food.

We began to feel like we had overstayed our welcome whenever we had nearly knocked all of our food on the floor and the table.

Felix laid down a big tip since we felt bad for making a mess and began to leave the shop.

Just as we were leaving, the radio began to play a familiar song.

"I got a little drunk last night..."

"Hey! That's you!" Felix said.

I smiled and took his head as we walked back outside.

I was beginning to hear that song more often. It was getting more and more radio play on smaller stations. It was nowhere near mainstream, but it was getting out there and people seemed to like it.

As we were walking down the street, the clouds above began to gather and raindrops began to fall on us.

"Oh no! Hurry before we start to melt!" Felix yelled.

He started to run, dragging me down the sidewalk after him. I was starting to get out of breath from the running and all the laughing I was doing.

"Maddie! Quit being dead weight and hurry up. My fabulous hair is gonna get ruined!" He said.

This only made me laugh harder and soon I had to stop to grip my side.

"Must I do everything?" He said.

He began to pick me up and carry me down the sidewalk on his back.

"Okay. This isn't working. Cmon, we're almost there." I said as I hopped out of his arms.

We ran the rest of the way and up the stairs to our flat and into our living room.

I took off my jacket and began to walk to the bathroom to wash the remaining food off of my face whenever Felix picked me up bridal style.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked as he carried me to the bedroom and shut the door.

"I was just gonna wash the rest of the food off of me." I replied.

"Don't worry about it right now." He replied.

**DO YOU WANNA READ SOME ACTION? OR SHOULD I JUST SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER? YOU DECIDE BROS! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Playing Around

**Here's a tiny bit of excitement for you guys. Let me know if you want me to continue it! :P**

**Happy Valentine's Day! 3**

We were getting in the middle of a heated discussion with our lips and hands. His tender lips were nipping at my neck and I was running my fingers through his hands.

We usually weren't like this, but I was feeling especially frisky and he could see that.

I slowly sat up and allowed for him to remove my shirt, all the while trailing kisses up my torso.

His kisses were slow and sweet, but turned to hungry and passionate.

I slowly placed my fingers under his shirt and felt his skin. He was the perfect body structure. Lean, not too muscular, just right.

He noticed my playing and tucked his shirt over his head.

I replied by placing a few quick kisses along his collarbone, in which he gave me a grunt.

Felix knew just the sounds to make to get to me. As did I to him.

We just knew how to get to each other.

Felix had removed my bra before I could blink and by this time we had been rolling in the sheets, kissing each other and groping each other.

I let out a soft moan as his began to massage my nipples, making them more tender and making my inner woman come out.

I arched my back and grinded on his manhood, wanting release already.

"Don't tease me." I said with a husky voice.

He met my eyes and a devilish smile rose on his face.

He began to unbutton my jeans and slid them off my legs as slow as he possibly could.

I groaned, "I said don't tease me babe."

Requesting my reply, he ripped my bottoms off until I was only in my underwear.

He sat up and looked at my exposed body, giving a smile and saying, "You're so beautiful."

I loved the way that his Swedish accent really came through when he was worked up.

I simply smiled back at him and let him fall back on top of me and into our embrace.

Just as I began to rub against him again, the doorbell rang.

We both froze.

Again, it rang.

"Maybe if we just lay here, they'll go away." He whispered.

I shook my head in reply and laid with him in my arms, but the person outside was very persistant.

Yet again, the doorbell rang and a few knocks came afterwards.

I heard Maya begin to bark and finally gave in.

With a heavy sigh, I stood up and slipped on my clothes. I smoothed my hair out and ran out to see who was there.

As I opened the door, I saw those eyes again.

Luke. And surprisingly, Edgar?

"Oh. Hi there, Luke." I said.

He held the pooch out in his arms to me.

"Sorry to bother you. I just noticed this little guy running around outside and brought him back here when I recognized here."

I took Edgar from his hands and held him close to me.

"Oh my goodness. Thank you so much for getting him for me." I replied. "Who knows where he would have wandered off to."

He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled. "It was no big deal. Sorry to disturb you guys."

"Oh it's no problem. Well, I guess I'll see you later."

"Oh. Right. Okay. Bye then." He said before I shut the door.

"Edgar you little rebel. Where were you running off to?" I asked him.

He just stared back at me and drooled all over himself.

I shook my head and put him down so he could run and greet Felix in the bedroom.

"Well I guess he got out?" Felix asked.

"Sure did." I replied.

He chuckled and pulled the covers off the bed up so we could lay under them.

"Why don't we finish what we started?" He asked.

Without replying, I peeled off my clothes and hopped into bed for some fun.


	6. Chapter 6: A Dilemma

**ANTHONY'S POV**

I hung up the phone and sighed. I folded my hands behind my head and leaned back in my chair.

"I think I'm finally done." I said in relief.

"Finally done with what?"

Kalel walked into the room and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

_'God, how did I get so lucky?'_

"I just got off the phone with Felix. He said he's in for the wedding party, so that gives me my fifth guy."

She smiled, "Oh that's good. So now we can just wait for-"

She was interrupted by her phone ringing. As she picked up, her smiling expression quickly changed.

That was not good.

"Oh, okay...No it's okay, I understand..." She said as she hung up the phone.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked her.

"One of my bridesmaids just ditched me." She said sadly.

I understand that this day is mostly about her, so I tried to stay positive.

I wrapped my arms around her and took her in my lap.

"I'm sorry." I said as I rubbed her back in comfort.

Tears began to form in her eyes quietly, "Now the wedding party is going to be uneven and we'll have to start from scratch."

"It'll be okay, babe. We can find someone else." I said.

"Like who?" She asked.

Then, a brilliant idea struck me.

**MADISON'S POV**

I was strumming a couple chords on my guitar whenever I began to think about last night. I closed my eyes and smiled slightly at the thought of Felix and I together in our own world.

Then, the song Slide started blaring through the room.

**I wanna wake up where you are. I won't say anything at all.**

"Hello?"

"Hey, Maddie. It's Kalel." The soft voice said on the other end.

I set my guitar down and walked into the kitchen.

"Oh hey. What's up?" I asked.

"Oh not a whole lot. Hey, I have a pretty big question for you." She said.

"Alright. Hit me." I replied.

"Would you like to be one of my bridesmaids? I know it's kinda late notice and all. You don't have to if you don't want to."

I wasn't too surprised that she asked me, but at the same time, I was. I know Anthony had already asked Felix if he wanted to be a groomsmen, which of course the answer was yes.

But why would she ask me? Of course we had talked before, but we weren't really close. But who am I to judge?

"Sure! Yeah, I'd love to." I replied.

"Great! Thank you so much. We're going in a few weeks to pick out dresses and everything if you and Felix want to come and visit."

"Okay. I guess I'll see you in a few weeks!"

"Alright. I'll text you the details." She said.

"Okay." I said before hanging up.

"Felix! Looks like we're taking a little vacation!" I shouted into the other room.

He paused his game and looked at me.

"Does this mean we have to pack all our shit up and leave again?" He asked.

I chuckled, "I don't think so."

"Okay, cool. Let me know when we're leaving." He replied.

I loved his attitude.

**ANTHONY'S POV**

After Kalel had hung up the phone with a smile on her face, I knew Maddie had said yes.

She was such a nice girl, and pretty too! She was the perfect match for Felix.

"She said she'll do it." Kalel said.

"See? I told you it would be okay. Problem solved!"

Then an odd look fell on her face. "Well, not quite."

I cocked my head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean?"

She showed me a picture on her phone and then it hit me. I might have just made a big mistake.


	7. Chapter 7: Returning Home

_**"Thank you for flying with us and have a wonderful day!"**_

"Thank God." I muttered.

We had been on the plane for a few hours and I was already losing my mind. Of course Felix didn't mind. It just gave him more time to edit his videos.

We had just landed in Los Angeles. That's right. It was time to go dress shopping. Naturally, Felix and I were just staying with my parents at their house.

I was excited to see them and Tyler. Even though he gets on my nerves, he and Felix would be able to play games together.

Maya and Edgar were getting fussy in their carrier. I don't blame them. They just like to roam around freely like I do.

We walked off of the plane and off to luggage claim.

"Didn't your dad say he was picking us up?" Felix asked me.

"I think so. If not, we're screwed."

He rolled his eyes at me, "Great. I don't want to be stuck at LAX forever."

"We could always catch a cab." I suggested.

He shook his head, "No need. Because I see your dad waiting over there now."

After we retrieved our luggage, which was all there, I add, I ran over to my dad and gave him a big hug.

I was never that close with my father, but distance can really do something to you.

"Hey pumpkin. How was your flight?" He asked me.

"It was good." I replied.

We parted and Felix gave my dad a firm handshake. "It's nice to see you again, Mr. Bexley."

My dad rolled his eyes. "Felix, how many times do I need to tell you that you can call me Jim?"

Felix blushed slightly and chuckled. "Well, Maddie told me to."

"Hey! Don't pin this on me!" I interjected.

My dad laughed, "I can see her saying that."

I pouted, "Nice to know you guys are teaming up against me."

Felix wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "It's okay, Maddie. You know we're just joking."

My dad helped us carry our luggage out to the car and we rode off to my house. I sat up front with my dad while Felix sat in the back with the dogs.

It had only been a few months since I had been home, but I was excited. I wouldn't say I became homesick, but I still missed everything.

In the car, I got a text message from Kalel.

**How was your flight? Can't wait to see you! xx**

I smiled and replied, **It was alright. Can't wait to see you either! :D**

"Well, here we are." My dad announced.

There it was.

The plain house that I grew up in. It made me smile.

As we were unloading the car, Tyler and my mom, Ellen, came outside to greet us.

"Hi mom." I said as she pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"I've missed you so much!" She said. I could hear the tears welling up as she spoke.

I groaned, "Mom. Don't do this now."

She let go of me and went straight to Felix. At this point, she considered him her son-in-law. My family really liked Felix for his personality, but mostly for the fact that he gave me my fame on YouTube.

If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be where I am today.

Tyler, being the sweetheart he is, gave me a quick hug, then went straight to Felix.

"I swear, it's like he's the girlfriend and I'm not." I told my parents.

We all took our things inside while Tyler let the dogs outside and played with them. As I opened the door, I noticed that everything was the same.

Still the same posters on the walls, still the same vanity on the side, same empty closet, same everything.

But really, was I expecting it to all be different?

Not really.

"Wow." I said quietly.

"What is it?" Felix asked me.

"I don't know. I was just expecting things to be different." I admitted.

He chuckled. "It happens to me all the time. When I go back to Sweden, I expect the house to be completely rearranged. But it never is."

I shook my head as I smiled. "I guess I never really went away from home for that long either."

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. "You'll get used to it, I think."

I returned his hug and breathed in his scent. His musky smell delighted my senses and made me smile.

"Do you want to take a nap? You didn't really sleep any on the plane." He said.

I slowly shook my head and crawled into my bed, despite the growing sunshine outside. He shut the door and got in beside me, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me close to him.


End file.
